guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Pressespiegel/zum GuttenPlag Wiki
thumb|right thumb|right|Fundstellen über die Zeitachse Auf dieser Seite werden Medienbeiträge mit explizitem Bezug zum GuttenPlagWiki gelistet. Einträge im Pressespiegel zum GuttenPlag Wiki sollten mindestens eines der folgenden Kriterien erfüllen. 1.) GuttenPlag darf nicht nur in einem Nebensatz erwähnt werden, sondern muß entweder Thema, oder wesentlicher Bestandteil des Artikels sein. Zwei Absätze sollte Guttenplag schon erhalten. 2.) Artikel zum Thema Schwarmintelligenz, Crowdsourcing, Macht des Internets, etc. – wenn Guttenplag als Bsp. (auch nur in einem Satz) angeführt wird, ist das ok [ zurück zur Hauptseite des Pressespiegels ] Zusammenfassendes *'#GuttenPlag - Pathologie des politischen Todes des Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg:' #GuttenPlag - Pathologie des politischen Todes des Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg (Deutsche Blogosphäre, Buch) Aus den "Product details": "Vielleicht war die #GuttenPlag der Initialschuss zum Aufbruch in ein neues Medienzeitalter, wie auch in eine neue politische Transparenz." (...) "Vieles, was für den Leser einer Tageszeitung nicht verständlich war, müsste damit klarer werden. Es war letztlich die Dynamik zwischen der Blogosphäre und den alten Medien, welche Guttenberg zum Rücktritt brachten. Das Buch beinhaltet darüber hinaus auch den originalen Text des Plagiatsvorwurfes, eine Wikipedia-Dokumentation der Dissertation sowie die sich im Zeitablauf ändernde Argumentation des Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. ______________________________________________________________________________________ GuttenPlag in Wikipedia: *http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/GuttenPlag_Wiki *http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Verfassung_und_Verfassungsvertrag *http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Betrug_und_F%C3%A4lschung_in_der_Wissenschaft#Literatur unter der Rubrik Rechtswissenschaften ______________________________________________________________________________________ GuttenPlag in anderen Quellen: *'Monatsmagazin Forschung & Lehre April 2011: ' Doktorwürde' '''Abschnitt 275 und 282 "17. Februar: Die Kritik wird immer massiver: Der Minister soll in seiner Doktorarbeit noch mehr Textstellen abgeschrieben haben als bislang bekannt. Anonyme Plagiatsjäger dokumentieren im „GuttenPlag Wiki“ die verdächtigen Textpassagen. Die Zahl der Fundstellen steigt rapide." *'Parteibuch Lexikon: Karl-Theodor Freiherr von und zu Guttenberg "Nachdem aufgeflogen ist, dass Dutzende Passagen seiner Doktorarbeit abgeschrieben[1] wurden, verzichtete er am 18.02.2011 einstweilen darauf, den 2007 erworbenen Doktotitel im Namen zu führen." Lesenswert und mit Quellenangabe und Direktlink zum GuttenPlag Wiki - Ärgerlich 28.04.2011 ______________________________________________________________________________________ GuttenPlag Wiki im Mai 2011 20. Mai 2011 '''Interview mit PlagDoc in der Frankfurter Rundschau: "Den Ruf der Politik verbessern" (Interview Viktor Funk, Felix Helbig) *'Germania Online Russland:' Степень недоверия "Стремление уличить политиков в научном мошенничестве напоминает небольшую революцию: за несколько месяцев во всемирной паутине появились сразу несколько порталов, где сегодня проверяют диссертации более 200 кандидатов наук. Основной костяк сотрудников сайтов Guttenplag-Wiki, PlagiPedi и VroniPlag Wiki составляют преподаватели вузов, аспиранты и студенты. То есть люди, лично заинтересованные в том, чтобы Германия в один прекрасный день не скатилась до продажи дипломов в подземных переходах. *'Hamburger Abendblatt:' Das Internet und seine Schwarmintelligenz (Wolfgang Hoffmann-Riem) "ohne die Plattform GuttenPlag Wiki wäre Freiherr zu Guttenberg noch Minister und politischer Hoffnungsträger für viele. Aufgedeckt hat sein doppeltes Spiel mit der Wahrheit ein einzelner Wissenschaftler; das Ausmaß der Täuschungen aber ist erst durch das Recherchieren (die netzbasierte Kollaboration) von Hunderten durchschaubar geworden. (...) Wer Guttenbergs Charme und Chuzpe erlegen war, wird vielleicht geneigt sein, ihn als Verfolgten von Plagiatsjägern zu heroisieren. Diejenigen, die sich an der Aufdeckung der Täuschung beteiligt haben, werden schon als moderne Blockwarte stigmatisiert. Blockwarte haben privates Verhalten etwa von Nachbarn denunziert. Ist die Aufklärung einer gravierenden Täuschung durch einen die Öffentlichkeit stets virtuos nutzenden, sie aber jetzt irreführenden prominenten Politiker auch nur ansatzweise damit vergleichbar? Darf vor dem Hintergrund des aufgedeckten Bluffs nicht auch gefragt werden, ob hier vielleicht ein Muster sichtbar geworden ist, das auch anderes Handeln des Ministers prägte?" ___________________________________________________________________________________ 19. Mai 2011 *'Bayrischer Rundfunk Bayern2:' GuttenPlag Wiki & Co. - Wer sind die Plagiatsjäger im Internet? "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs Rücktritt war auch auf ihre Arbeit zurückzuführen: Die anonymen Mitarbeiter der Internetseite GuttenPlag haben gezeigt, wie viele Seiten in seiner Doktorarbeit als Plagiat gelten müssen. Was treibt die Jäger eigentlich an, die sich immer mehr Doktorarbeiten vornehmen?" Audio *'Märkische Allgemeine:' Seit Guttenplag machen immer mehr Plagiatswikis auf "Vorbild für „Vroniplag“ war der bekannte „Guttenplag“, vor dem Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg schließlich in die Knie gehen musste." ___________________________________________________________________________________ 18. Mai 2011 *'CIO:' Social Media schafft neue Spielregeln (Hartmut Lüerßen) "Denn nicht nur die Reaktionszeit schrumpft, wie sich am Beispiel der Plagiatsaffäre von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg gut nachvollziehen lässt. Erstens: Wenn eine Resonanz erzeugt ist, ist es schwer gegenzusteuern. Unternehmen benötigen klare Vorgehensweisen für die Krisenkommunikation in verschiedenen Konstellationen und Phasen. In einer Frühphase kann es sehr sinnvoll sein, den Kontakt zu suchen und das Problem im direkten Dialog zu klären. Die Taktik abstreiten und rausreden wurde im Fall Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg aufgedeckt und bestraft. Zweitens: Die Resonanz-geschwindigkeit wird oft unterschätzt. Innerhalb von wenigen Tagen haben sicherlich hunderte, wenn nicht Tausende auf die Suche nach kopierten Textstellen gemacht und diese im Wiki Guttenplag veröffentlicht." *'Lajme, Albanien:' Gjahtarët e kopjeve në internet " Një rol të rëndësishëm për këtë zbulim kanë luajtur të ashtuquajturit gjahtarët e plagjiaturave në internet. Në platformat e internetit si "Plagipedi", "GuttenPlag" apo "VroniPlag" ata kanë bashkuara forcat që të hetojnë së bashku doktoraturat e njerëzve publikë. " ___________________________________________________________________________________ 17. Mai 2011 *'CARTA': Bissinger:Warum Journalisten auch als "Täter gefragt sein können "Nachbemerkung: Was wir gerade in der Causa Guttenberg bewundern durften, die friedliche Kooperation, ja, sogar die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Print und Internet könnte als Muster für die Zukunft taugen. Da traten erstmals wie in guten alten Zeiten SPIEGEL und Stern auf der einen und BILD und Welt auf der anderen Seite gegeneinander an. In bester „Täter“-Manier. Und das Internet führte mit seiner ausgereiften Suchmaschinentechnik exemplarisch das ganze Ausmaß des Täuschungsmanövers vor. Wenn das nicht Mut macht." *'ZDF Frontal21:' (Vorankündigung der Sendung um 21 Uhr) Dreiste Täuscher, lasche Prüfer - Doktortitel leicht gemacht "Erst Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, jetzt Silvana Koch-Mehrin - die Plagiatsjäger im Internet entlarven mehr und mehr Copy-&-Paste-Arbeiten deutscher Politiker. Die sind danach ihren Doktortitel los und blossgestellt. Doch die Mängel im akademischen System bleiben" Frontal21 über Versäumnisse an deutschen Universitäten. Im anschliessenden Frontal21-Chat von 21.45 Uhr bis 22.30 Uhr kann mit Mitwirkenden des GuttenPlag Wiki und des VroniPlag Wiki gechattet werden. *'Znam Li, Russland:' Ловци на плагиати плъзнаха в интернет "В разкриването на измамите в интернет съвсем целенасочено участват „ловци на плагиати". Те са се обединили в сайтоветеPlagiPedi, GuttenPlag илиVroniPlag." ___________________________________________________________________________________ 16. Mai 2011 *'DoNews China: '德网络纠察队专揭论文剽窃：两政客已辞职 一石激起千层浪，在随后的14天里，许 多德国网民自发加入了“剽窃纠察队”，寻找古滕贝格论文中涉嫌抄袭的蛛丝马迹。他们把找到的证据汇集到名为GuttenPlag 的“维基纠剽”网站，用数据和图表量化显示论文的抄袭程度。" *'meine stadt.de Jena: 'Event: OpenHörsaal Vortrag “Wider dem Lügenbaron et al – das Projekt GuttenPlag” "Einen enormen Beitrag zur detaillierten Aufklärung der Geschehnisse, ohne den – so behaupten viele – ein Rücktritt Guttenbergs niemals stattgefunden hätte, lieferte dabei das ehrenamtlich betriebene Projekt GuttenPlag. Darin organisieren sich Freiwillige auf einer offenen Wikiseite, um die enorme Arbeit der Plagiatsdetektion auf den hunderten von Seiten bewältigen zu können. Einer der Mitarbeiter hat sich nun bereit erklärt uns zum Projekt GuttenPlag Rede & Antwort zu stehen. Die Veranstaltung beginnt um 19 Uhr und findet am Unicampus im CZ3 Raum 315 statt." *'Reutlinger General-Anzeiger:' Der Fall Guttenberg und die Suche nach der wahren Promotion (Manfred Präcklein und Karl-Heinz Reith) "Zunächst war im Fall von Guttenberg nur von einigen wenigen Plagiaten die Rede, doch die ehrenamtlichen Mitarbeiter des «Guttenplag-Wikis» trugen zahlreiche Stellen zusammen, wo Guttenberg abgekupfert haben könnte. «Plagiate gehen einfach nicht», sagt der anonym bleiben wollende Initiator der Nachrichtenagentur dpa. Dem Internet-Projekt gehe es nicht um persönliche Angriffe, sondern um die Qualität der wissenschaftlichen Arbeit. «Als Wissenschaftler und Studenten müssen wir schließlich selbst ordentlich arbeiten»." _____________________________________________________________________________________ 14. Mai 2011 *'DER TAGESSPIEGEL:' Michael Kessler resümiert die Medienwoche "Gab es auch etwas, worüber Sie sich freuen konnten? Ja! GuttenPlag Wiki wurde für den Grimme-Online-Award nominiert. Ich hoffe, Herr Wulff lässt noch ein Bundesverdienstkreuz springen. _____________________________________________________________________________________ 13.Mai 2011 *'Berliner Gazette:' Mut zur Inovation... (Ulrike Langner) ". Doch das Beispiel Guttenplag zeigt, dass beide Seiten sich wunderbar ergänzen können. Die Medien profitierten in ihrer Berichterstattung von der enormen Dokumentationsleistung des Guttenplag-Wikis. Das Projekt wiederum profitierte von der großen Aufmerksamkeit, die immer noch in erster Linie von den Massenmedien erzeugt wird. Beide haben sich so gegenseitig gestärkt (...) Ein aktuelles Beispiel für den Willen vieler Nutzer, zu gestalten und gesellschaftlich etwas zu bewirken, ist das Guttenplag-Wiki zur Dokumentation der Plagiate in zu Guttenbergs Doktorarbeit. Ohne die Mithilfe hunderter engagierter Bürger an diesem kollaborativen Netzprojekt hätte der öffentliche Druck auf Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg schnell nachgelassen und er wäre wohl kaum zurückgetreten." *'Hamburger Abendblatt:' Jäger und Gejagte - Alles kommt raus! (Volker ter Haseborg) "Guttenberg wiesen die Internet-Jäger bislang Plagiate auf 371 von 393 Seiten nach. Bei Koch-Mehrin waren es 63 Plagiate auf 227 Seiten, bei Saß 190 auf 383 Seiten. Auf Grafiken, die wie Strichcodes aussahen, wurde der Schwindel dokumentiert. Das Grimme-Institut hat das Projekt jetzt für den Grimme-Online-Award nominiert." *'KITEKINTÓ Ungarn:' Már megint plágium - visítja a német sajtó (Anna Balog) "Még el sem csendesült a vihar Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg doktori disszertációja körül, már a következő politikus dolgozatát találta meg magának internetes "Guttenplag" gyülekezet" *'schieb.de:' GuttenPlag für Grimme Online Award nominiert (Jörg Schieb) "Deshalb ist GuttenPlag, die Onlineplattform, die sich zu Guttenbergs Dissertation zur Brust genommen hat, stellvertretend für diese neue Art der Kontrolle für den renommierten Grimme Online Award nominiert worden." *'sueddeutsche.de': GuttenPlag nominiert "Das Internetprojekt GuttenPlag Wiki ist für den Grimme Online Award nominiert. Tausende Mitarbeiter hätten 'mit sorgfältigster Kleinarbeit in kürzester Zeit' nachgewiesen, in welchem Umfang Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg bei seiner Doktorarbeit abgeschrieben habe und so eine gesellschaftliche Diskussion über Ethik und Verantwortung entfacht, erklärte die Nominierungskommission, die insgesamt 25 Websites vorschlug. Der Preisträger wird am 22. Juni bekanntgeben.SZ" *'UNICUM.de': Plagiat-Wochen ( Martin Przegendza) "Unterdessen dürfen sich die Mitarbeiter des „GuttenPlag Wiki“ über die Nominierung für den Grimme Online Award 2011 freuen. „Ihre Leistung führte letztendlich nicht nur zum Rücktritt des Ministers, sondern fachte eine gesellschaftliche Diskussion über Ethik, Moral und Verantwortung an“, heißt es in der Begründung der Nominierungskommission. " _____________________________________________________________________________________ 12. Mai 2011 *'Augsburger Allgemeine:' Guttenberg: Abgeschrieben (Josef Karg) "Wer den umfangreichen Anhang des Berichts mit dem Vergleich von Guttenbergs Arbeit und den Originalzitaten durchsieht, tut sich schwer, das zu glauben. Auffallend häufig finden sich wortgleiche Sätze, teilweise sind nur einzelne Begriffe durch Synonyme ersetzt. Rixen bestätigt schließlich, was auf der jetzt für den Grimme-Online-Preis nominierten Internetplattform „Guttenplag Wiki“ schon vor Wochen zu lesen war: Rund 65 Prozent des Werks seien Plagiate." *'Frankfurter Rundschau:' Das Guttenplag Wiki ist preisverdächtig *'Hertener Allgemeine:' Plagiate-Webseite für Grimme Online Award nominiert "Diese Leistung habe letztlich zum Rücktritt des Ministers geführt und eine gesellschaftliche Diskussion über Ethik, Moral und Verantwortung entfacht, begründete die Nominierungskommission ihre Entscheidung." *'Nord West Zeitung:' Uni fällt vernichtendes Urteil "Die Kommission stützte sich dabei auf die Hinweise das GuttenPlag Wiki, aber auch auf eigene Recherchen und Hinweise aus der Wissenschaft." *'silicon.de:' GuttenPlag Wiki: Gute Chancen auf Grimme Online Award (sibylle Gassner) ""Visualisierung und Dokumentation des Umfangs dieser Plagiate waren sowohl Hintergrund als auch Anlass für intensive Medienberichterstattung und öffentliche Diskussion", heißt es in der Begründung der Nominierungskommission." Im GuttenPlag Wiki dokumentierten und diskutierten tausende Freiwillige die Plagiate in der Dissertation des damaligen Bundesministers der Verteidigung, Karl-Theodor Freiherr zu Guttenberg. In kurzer Zeit wurden Quellen für nicht belegte Textpassagen gesammelt und wörtlichen Übereinstimmungen sowie kleineren und größeren Abweichungen in den Texten der Doktorarbeit gegenübergestellt." *'Spiegel.de:' Im Visier der Plagiate-Polizei (Konrad Lischka/Matthias Kremp) "Bis zu 1000 Freiwillige sollen am Guttenplag-Wiki mitgearbeitet haben, heißt es in Presseberichten. Die genau Zahl ist unklar. Sicher ist nur, dass der Führungskreis klein ist, aus vier bis fünf Personen besteht. Viele der Mitstreiter dürften aus dem Umfeld von Universitäten kommen, Studenten, Doktoranden oder Doktoren sein. Das erklärt auch ihre Motivation: Sie haben ein eigenes Interesse daran, den Teich, in dem sie schwimmen, sauber zu halten." *'THE CHRONICLE:' Band of Academic-Plagiarism Sleuths Undoes German Politicians (Aisha Labi) "A handful of bloggers began looking into Mr. Guttenberg's dissertation and posting their findings in a variety of online forums. As their output grew, it became clear that they would need a more hospitable venue than so many disparate sites or even the Google document that had been created, which allowed access to only about 100 people. The original creator of the site where they ended up collaborating,GuttenPlag Wiki, was a doctoral candidate with a background in online gaming, through which he was familiar with the collaborative wikia format, said Mr. Bartel. Like many who have been active in the online plagiarism-hunting effort, that person, who goes by the handle PlagDoc, prefers to remain pseudonymous. At the start, said Mr. Bartel, he and PlagDoc were the only two GuttenPlag participants. By the end of the site's first day in operation, about 20 people were active online. "It's pretty hard to say the exact number of people that are involved," said Mr. Bartel. Because there is no requirement for participants to sign up, some flit in and out of the forum while others are active on a regular basis. "Some people don't come back, some people just sign in to fix a typo, some people join every day and work for several hours."" *'Tribune de Geneve:' Les chasseurs de plagiat visent toujours plus haut "PlagDoc par exemple – un raccourci de plagiat et documentation – est le fondateur du site Guttenplag, dédié à l’examen de la thèse du ministre de la Défense, qui a fait école." *'T-online:' GuttenPlag Wiki für den Grimme Online Award nominiert (Andreas Lerg) "Guttenbergs Plagiatsjäger sind mit dem GuttenPlag Wiki für den Grimme Online Award nominiert worden. Die durch die Internetseite aufgedeckten und dokumentierten Plagiate haben laut der Nominierungskommission für eine öffentliche Diskussion über Ethik, Moral und Verantwortung gesorgt." _____________________________________________________________________________________ 11. Mai 2011 *'Adolf-Grimme-Institut: '''Nominierte 2011 (Liste), Kategorie Spezial (GuttenPlag Wiki) *'Alle Berichte: Da es unmöglich ist, alle Berichte hier einzupflegen da bundesweit darüber berichtet wird, hier die Namen der Medien die darüber berichten in alphabetischer Reihenfolge eintragen: Aachener Zeitung , Abendzeitung München, Ahlener Zeitung, Allgemeine Zeitung Mainz, Augsburger Allgemeine, Baden Online, Badische Zeitung, Berliner Morgenpost, Bocholter-Borkener Volksblatt, Borkener Zeitung , Dewezet, DWDL, Frankenpost, Frankfurter Neue Presse, Futurezone, Gelnhäuser Tageblatt, General Anzeiger, Gießener Allgemeine, Gießener Anzeiger, Goslarsche Zeitung, Ibbenbürener Volkszeitung, ínFranken , Kreis-Anzeiger, Landes-Zeitung, Landeszeitung für die Lüneburger Heide, Lauterbacher Anzeiger, Lausitzer Rundschau , Lübecker Nachrichten, Main Netz, Main Spitze, Mindener Tageblatt, Mitteldeutsche Zeitung, Morgenweb , Münsterländische Volkszeitung , Nassauische Neue Presse, Neckarquelle, Neue Osnabrücker Zeitung, Neue Westfälische, news.de , Nordbayern.de, Nordwest Zeitung, n-tv, Oldenburgische Volkszeitung, Ostsee Zeitung, Passauer Neue Presse, Rhein-Neckar Zeitung , Rhein Zeitung, Saarbrücker Zeitung, Schaumburger Zeitung, Schwäbische Zeitung, Solinger Tageblatt, Spiegel.de, STERN.DE, Stuttgarter Nachrichten, Suttgarter Zeitung, sueddeutsche.de, Südkurier, Uetensener Nachrichten, Usinger Anzeiger, Vlothoer Anzeiger, Walsroder Zeitung, Westdeutsche Zeitung, Weinheimer Nachrichten, Wiesbadener Kurier, Wiesbadener Tagblatt, Wormser Zeitung, ZEIT ONLINE *'''ARD Tagesschau: " GuttenPlag Wiki" für Grimme Online Award nominiert "Das Internetprojekt "GuttenPlag Wiki" ist für den Grimme Online Award nominiert. Auf der Internetseite hatten mehr als 1000 freiwillige Helfer in der Doktorarbeit von Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor Freiherr zu Guttenberg zahlreiche Plagiate entdeckt und kenntlich gemacht. Diese Leistung habe letztlich zum Rücktritt des Ministers geführt und eine gesellschaftliche Diskussion über Ethik, Moral und Verantwortung entfacht, begründete die Nominierungskommission in Düsseldorf ihre Entscheidung." *'Augsburger Allgemeine:' "GuttenPlag Wiki" für Grimme Online Award nominiert "Das Internetprojekt «GuttenPlag Wiki» ist für den Grimme Online Award nominiert. In dem Wiki hatten mehr als 1000 freiwillige Mitarbeiter in der Doktorarbeit von Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor Freiherr zu Guttenberg zahlreiche Plagiate ausfindig und kenntlich gemacht. Diese Leistung habe letztlich zum Rücktritt des Ministers geführt und eine gesellschaftliche Diskussion über Ethik, Moral und Verantwortung entfacht, begründet die Nominierungskommission am Mittwoch in Düsseldorf ihre Entscheidung. *'Bild:' "GuttenPlag Wiki" für Grimme Online Award Nominiert "Das Internetprojekt «GuttenPlag Wiki» ist für den Grimme Online Award nominiert. In dem Wiki hatten mehr als 1000 freiwillige Mitarbeiter in der Doktorarbeit von Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor Freiherr zu Guttenberg zahlreiche Plagiate ausfindig und kenntlich gemacht. Diese Leistung habe letztlich zum Rücktritt des Ministers geführt und eine gesellschaftliche Diskussion über Ethik, Moral und Verantwortung entfacht, begründet die Nominierungskommission am Mittwoch in Düsseldorf ihre Entscheidung. Mit 2100 Einreichungen ist für den Preis ein neuer Rekord erzielt worden. Insgesamt wurden 25 Web-Angebote nominiert, aus denen nun acht Preisträger ausgewählt werden." *'FOCUS ONLINE:' Grimme Online Award 2011 - Nominierung für das GuttenPlag Wiki (Claudia Frickel) "Kaum eine Internetseite hat in den vergangenen Monaten in Deutschland so für Aufsehen gesorgt wie ein Wiki, das Doktoranden initiierten. Das GuttenPlag Wiki listet abgeschriebene Textstellen in der Doktorarbeit von Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg auf. Die Besonderheit: Bei dem Projekt konnte jeder mitmachen, sich einen Abschnitt vornehmen und mit möglichen Originalquellen vergleichen. Die Ergebnisse sind auf der Seite zu sehen. Die Wirkung der Webseite war gewaltig: Die Funde erhöhten den Druck auf den Minister massiv. Die Arbeit des GuttenPlag Wikis adelt nun das Adolf-Grimme-Institut mit der Nominierung für den Grimme Online Award. Die Nominierungskommission schreibt in ihrer Begründung: „Ihre Leistung führte letztendlich nicht nur zum Rücktritt des Ministers, sondern fachte eine gesellschaftliche Diskussion über Ethik, Moral und Verantwortung an. *'Tagesspiegel:' Das Wächter Netz (Kurt Sagatz) "Die Planung passt zum mitunter närrischen Nordrhein-Westfalen. Am 11. Mai um 11 Uhr wollte das Grimme-Institut die Nominierungen für den 11. Grimme Online Award bekannt geben. Aus gutem Grund wurde die Shortlist für die besten deutschen Webseiten des Jahres 2011 dann allerdings erst eine Stunde später zur Veröffentlichung freigegeben. Offensichtlich wollte das Grimme-Institut der Universität Bayreuth den Vortritt lassen, die den Abschlussbericht über die aberkannte Doktorarbeit von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg um 11 Uhr 30 ins Internet gestellt hat, eine halbe Stunde bevor die Nominierung von „GuttenPlag Wiki“ in Marl bekannt gegeben wurde. Das Netzprojekt habe nicht nur zum Rücktritt des CSU-Ministers geführt, sondern auch eine gesellschaftliche Diskussion über Ethik, Moral und Verantwortung entfacht, erklärte die Nominierungskommission." *'WELT ONLINE:' "GuttenPlag Wiki" für Grimme Online Award nominiert "Das Internetprojekt «GuttenPlag Wiki» ist für den Grimme Online Award nominiert. In dem Wiki hatten mehr als 1000 freiwillige Helfer in der Doktorarbeit von Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor Freiherr zu Guttenberg zahlreiche Plagiate entdeckt und kenntlich gemacht." *'ZDF Blog:' Nominiert für den Grimme-Online-Award sind… "Die Bandbreite der Nominierten reicht 2011 von Modeblogs, über Medien- und Fotomagazine bis hin zum GuttenPlag Wiki. Dieses Angebot hat maßgeblich zur Aufdeckung der von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg gefälschten Doktorarbeit beigetragen. Die Preisträger des Grimme-Online-Award 2011 werden am 22. Juni in der Kölner Vulkanhalle bekanntgegeben. Erstmalig wird es auch einen Livestream der Veranstaltung im Netz geben." Berichte außerhalb der Grimme Nominierung: *'Berliner Morgenpost: 'Guttenberg wuchs Doktorarbeit "über den Kopf" "GuttenPlag: Arbeit besteht zu 94,4 Prozent aus Plagiaten Die Internet-Plattform GuttenPlag hatte bereits am Tag des Rücktritts von zu Guttenberg einen Zwischenbericht vorgelegt. Auf der Plattform - ein sogenanntes "Wiki", dessen Nutzer Inhalte lesen und auch bearbeiten können - wurden von einer Vielzahl von Internet-Nutzern mutmaßliche Plagiate in der Dissertation untersucht, mit der zu Guttenberg 2006 an der universität Bayreuth mit "summa cum laude" promovierte." *'Deutsche Welle:' Uni Bayreuth: Guttenberg täuschte bewusst (Christian Walz) "Bei soviel Verlierern gibt es bei den Plagiats-Affären aber auch Gewinner: So wurde das so genannte "GuttenPlag Wiki", also die Web-Site, auf der die plagiierten Textstellen der Dokterarbeit Guttenbergs dargestellt wurden, für den Spezialpreis des renommierten Grimme-Online-Awards nominiert." *'FOCUS ONLINE:' Analyse: Vernichtendes Urteil über Guttenberg "Fälschungen durchziehen die Arbeit als werkprägendes Arbeitsmuster“, urteilte der Kommissionsvorsitzende Prof. Stephan Rixen. Die Kommission stützte sich dabei auf die Hinweise das GuttenPlag Wiki, aber auch auf eigene Recherchen und Hinweise aus der Wissenschaft." *'Mitteldeutsche Zeitung:' Analyse: Vernichtendes Urteil über Guttenberg (Manfred Präcklein) "Zunächst war im Fall von Guttenberg nur von einigen wenigen Plagiaten die Rede, doch die ehrenamtlichen Mitarbeiter des «Guttenplag-Wikis» trugen zahlreiche Stellen zusammen, wo Guttenberg abgekupfert haben könnte. «Plagiate gehen einfach nicht», sagt der anonym bleiben wollende Initiator der Nachrichtenagentur dpa. Dem Internet-Projekt gehe es nicht um persönliche Angriffe, sondern um die Qualität der wissenschaftlichen Arbeit. «Als Wissenschaftler und Studenten müssen wir schließlich selbst ordentlich arbeiten»." *'Nord West Zeitung:' Der Fall guttenberg und die Suche nach der wahren Promotion "Zunächst war im Fall von Guttenberg nur von einigen wenigen Plagiaten die Rede, doch die ehrenamtlichen Mitarbeiter des "Guttenplag-Wikis" trugen zahlreiche Stellen zusammen, wo Guttenberg abgekupfert haben könnte. "Plagiate gehen einfach nicht", sagt der anonym bleiben wollende Initiator der Nachrichtenagentur dpa. Dem Internet-Projekt gehe es nicht um persönliche Angriffe, sondern um die Qualität der wissenschaftlichen Arbeit. "Als Wissenschaftler und Studenten müssen wir schließlich selbst ordentlich arbeiten". " *'Stern.de: 'Der kleine Ratgeber für Blender (Florian Güßgen) "3. Sie werden das Internet nicht los! Es hat ja während der Guttenberg-Affäre bisweilen so angemutet, als ob es immer noch Menschen gäbe, die vermeinten, sie könnten dieses Internet irgendwie abstellen, es abschütteln, diese hundsgemeine Archivfunktion, diese plötzliche Präsenz unzähliger Kontrolleure, Wächter, Überprüfer. Noch Anfang dieser Woche schimpfte eine Ex-Vizepräsident der Universität Bayreuth über das gemeine Netz, das eine Hetzjagd auf den armen KT veranstaltet habe. Lassen Sie sich das hier in einer Sonderlektion gesagt sein: Is' nicht, das mit dem Abschalten. Das Internet geht nicht weg. Alle können fast allen fast immer zugucken - und laut aufschreien, wenn etwas nicht gefällt. Manche halten das sogar für einen Gewinn." *'sueddeutsche.de:' Analyse: Vernichtendes Urteil über Guttenberg "«Fälschungen durchziehen die Arbeit als werkprägendes Arbeitsmuster», urteilte der Kommissionsvorsitzende Prof. Stephan Rixen. Die Kommission stützte sich dabei auf die Hinweise das GuttenPlag Wiki, aber auch auf eigene Recherchen und Hinweise aus der Wissenschaft." Kommentar: Am Ende des Berichts Direktlink zum GuttenPlag. Ärgerlich *'sueddeutsche.de:' GuttenPlag Wiki preisverdächtig "Wie das Grimme-Institut am Mittwoch in Düsseldorf mitteilte, konnten laut Nominierungskommission in diesem Jahr unter den insgesamt fast 2100 eingereichten Vorschlägen vor allem interaktive Angebote überzeugen, die "den passiven Nutzer zum aktiven Teilnehmer machen und so im Idealfall eine besondere Nähe zum Thema schaffen. Auf der Website "GuttenPlag "GuttenPlag Wiki" hatten tausende Freiwillige die Plagiate in der Dissertation des später zurückgetretenen Verteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) dokumentiert und diskutiert. *'ZDF Mediathek': Jäger im Netz bringen Politiker zu Fall Filmbericht ___________________________________________________________________________________ 10. Mai 2011 *'Berliner Morgenpost:' Koch-Mehrin - mutmaßliche Plagiate auf 63 Seiten (BMO) ""Vroniplag legt dabei die selben Maßstäbe an wie das Wiki ´GuttenPlag dessen Veröffentlichungen letztlich zum Rücktritt von Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) führten." ___________________________________________________________________________________ 07. Mai 2011 *'Language Log': Visualization of Plagarism (Bill Poser) "The latest plagiarism scandal involves the now former German defense minister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, who resigned due to allegations that he had plagiarized much of his doctoral dissertation. The scandal itself is of no particular interest, but it has inspired some really pretty and informative visualization. The "barcode" shows the fraction of pages on which plagiarism from a single source was found (black), the fraction of pages on which plagiarism from multiple sources was found (red), and the fraction of pages on which no plagiarism was detected (white). The blue pages are things like the table of contents and appendices" *'RP ONLINE:' Uni: Guttenberg täuschte vorsätzlich (Georg Mayntz) "Im Internet-Forum "Guttenplag" hatten sich dann anonyme Mitarbeiter über jede einzelne Zeile der Arbeit gebeugt und letztlich 1218 Plagiatsfragmente aus 135 Quellen auf 371 von 393 Seiten in 10 421 plagiierten Zeilen gefunden. Nach diesen Berechnungen waren 63,8 Prozent der Arbeit abgeschrieben, ohne korrekt die Quelle zu nennen." *'suite101:' Uni Bayreuth: Eine schallende Ohrfeige für Ex-Minister Guttenberg (Dr. Claudia Gerstenberg) "Die Plagiatjäger bei "GuttenPlag Wiki" leisteten die Vorarbeit Der ausführliche Bericht der Kommission bestätigte lediglich, was die Plagiatjäger bei "GuttenPlag Wiki" längst ans Tageslicht befördert hatten. Die Internetjäger hatten Guttenberg bereits im Februar 2011 zahlreiche Plagiate und Urheberrechtsverletzungen vorgeworfen und damit maßgeblich zu seinem Rücktritt als Verteidigungsminister beigetragen." _____________________________________________________________________________________ 06. Mai 2011 *'Berliner Morgenpost:' Ex-Minister-Guttenberg mogelte zu 94,4% "Die Internet-Plattform GuttenPlag hatte bereits am Tag des Rücktritts von zu Guttenberg einen Zwischenbericht vorgelegt. Auf der Plattform - ein sogenanntes "Wiki", dessen Nutzer Inhalte lesen und auch bearbeiten können - wurden von einer Vielzahl von Internet-Nutzern mutmaßliche Plagiate in der Dissertation untersucht, mit der zu Guttenberg 2006 an der universität Bayreuth mit "summa cum laude" promovierte. " Ausführlicher Bericht über GuttenPlag. Ärgerlich 15:43 *'Hamburger Abendblatt:' Uni Bayreuth: Guttenberg hat vorsätzlich getäuscht "Dazu will ich zunächst die Fakten jenseits der Äußerungen von Politikern aufzeigen. Im Internet (http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Plagiate (http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Plagiate)) wird für jeden nachprüfbar dokumentiert, dass Herr zu Guttenberg auf 286 Seiten seiner 400 Seiten Text umfassenden Doktorarbeit (das bedeutet 72 Prozent) mindestens einen größeren Absatz wörtlich aus fremden Literaturquellen übernommen hat, ohne es zu kennzeichnen. Dies stellt eine schwerwiegende Täuschung der Promotionskommission, aber auch der Öffentlichkeit dar, da die Doktorarbeit veröffentlicht ist. Der Verteidigungsminister hat versucht, dies durch "Schlampigkeit", "Überforderung" und "handwerkliche Fehler" zu erklären, um nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass er bewusst, d. h. absichtlich getäuscht hat, denn dies hätte fatale Folgen für ihn." *'Meedia:' Uni-Urteil: Guttenberg täuschte "vorsätzlich" "Die Web-Plagiatsjäger kamen bereits in ihrem Zwischenbericht zu dem Schluss, dass annähernd die Hälfte der Doktorarbeit abgeschrieben worden sei. So sollen laut einer automatischen Auswertung 8.000 der 16.300 Textzeilen Plagiate enthalten. " *'RTL aktuell:' Uni: Guttenberg täuschte vorsätzlich Bericht in den Nachrichten um 18:45 Uhr (Video) *'Stern.de:'. Lügenbaron jetzt mit Brief und Siegel (Florian Güßgen) "Nein, der Urteilsspruch zu Bayreuth ist keine Überraschung. Dass Ex-Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg beim Schreiben seiner Dissertation vorsätzlich und billig getäuscht und getrickst hat, war spätestens seit den atemberaubenden Belegen auf GuttenPlag Wiki sonnenklar. Erschreckend war bislang eher, dass Guttenberg diese Tatsache so lange und beharrlich bestritten hat - und dabei von seiner selbstvergessenen Kanzlerin zeitweise auch noch gedeckt wurde. Wäre die Kommission zu einem anderen Ergebnis gekommen - es wäre eine himmelschreiende Blamage und eine Bankrotterklärung der Wissenschaft gewesen." *'Stern.de:'.Uni erklärt Guttenberg zum Plagiator (Florian Güßgen) "Der Bericht der Kommission "Selbstkontrolle in der Wissenschaft" ist gleichsam das erste offizielle Urteil zu den Plagiatsvorwürfen gegen Guttenberg - auch wenn GuttenPlag Wiki die Arbeit schon längst als Plagiat entlarvt hat und Guttenberg politische Konsequenzen ziehen musste." *'studiKurier at:' Guttenberg "vorsätzliches wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten "Die Plagiatsjäger GuttenPlag Wiki geben an, auf 371 von 393 Seiten Plagiate entdeckt zu haben. Diese könnten sie auch belegen." *'suite101:' Guttenberg von Uni Bayreuth offiziell als Plagiator entlarvt ". Guttenplag-Wiki hatten zu Guttenberg nachgewiesen, dass 94 Prozent der Texte in seiner Doktorarbeit abgeschrieben waren. ____________________________________________________________________________________ 04. Mai 2011 *'Tagesspiegel:' Ein Buch sucht seinen Autor (Hermann Horstkotte)"Und das zu Zeiten von Guttenplag, in denen sich die Welt der Wissenschaft nicht genug über geistigen Diebstahl empören kann. ____________________________________________________________________________________ 01. Mai 2011 *'CESKY ROZHLAS: 'Němečtí politici mají problém: hon na plagiátory (Rostislav Matulik) „Lovci plagiátorů se zformovali do skupiny s názvem VroniPlag, který je odvozen od kamarádské přezdívky Sassové. Inspiraci pro název nalezli u obdobné skupiny GuttenPlag, která napomohla k pádu ministra. „Naším cílem je vrátit v Německu prestiž akademickým titulům.“ *'Stern.de:' Guttenberg will nicht getäuscht haben "Damit beharrt Guttenberg auf der Position, die er im Verlauf der Affäre am längsten vertreten hat: Fehler, ja klar, die habe er gemacht. Dazu stehe er auch. Aber bewusst getäuscht? Nein, das habe er nicht. Diesen Versuch, sich mit einer an den Haaren herbeigezogenen, wenig glaubwürdigen Ausrede aus der Verantwortung zu stehlen, haben Kritiker aus der Politik, etwa der Grüne Jürgen Trittin, oder aus der akademischen Welt, etwa der Bayreuther Jura-Professor Oliver Lepsius, bereits hinlänglich gerügt. Aber Guttenberg ist dabei geblieben. (...) Bislang gibt es keine gleichsam offizielle Bewertung seines Plagiats, trotz der für jeden einsehbaren Nachweise von GuttenPlag Wiki." *'suite 101.de': Plagiatsaffäre Guttenberg - Ex-Minister bestreitet Vorwürfe (Dr. Claudia von Gerstenberg) "Die Plagiatjäger von "GuttenPlag-Wiki" entlarvten die 475 Seiten umfassende Dissertation von Guttenberg als in weiten Teilen abgeschrieben und trugen maßgeblich zu seinem politischen Sturz bei." ____________________________________________________________________________________ GuttenPlag Wiki im April 2011 Neben Spekulationen und Streitigkeiten über den Täuschungsvorwurf der Universität Bayreuth, bei deren Thematisierung die Presse immer wieder Belege aus der Dokumentation des GuttenPlag Wiki suchten, ist die Aktivität des VroniPlag ein wichtiges Thema im April. Näheres finden Sie hier . GuttenPlag Wiki im März 2011 Der Rücktritt des Verteidigungsministers und - ehemaligen - Doktors zu Guttenberg, die Würdigung von GuttenPlag sowie die einsetzende Reflexion zum Thema Netzintelligenz und Redlichkeit in der Wissenschaft, außerdem die internationale Würdigung bestimmten die Presse, bezogen auf GuttenPlag Wiki im März. Näheres finden Sie hier. GuttenPlag Wiki im Februar 2011 Die Ereignisse des Monats Februar 2011 vom Start bei GoogleDocs und dem Umzug auf Wikia (erste Meldung vom 17.02.2011) - vom Beginn der ersten Wahrnehmung in den Medien, des Beginns und der Festigung der kollaborativen Qualitätssicherung, die dann ständig zunehmende Reflexion in den Medien, die Reaktionen auf GuttenPlag und die Bezüge zu "Crowdsourcing" und "Schwarmintelligenz" - bis zum Tag vor dem Rücktritt des damaligen Verteidigungsministers finden Sie hier. Hinweis: Die Auslagerung auf jeweils gesonderte Seiten ist notwendig, um die Lesbarkeit insgesamt gewährleisten zu können (Warnmeldung von WIKIA). Sonstiges *'Prof. Dr. Roland Schimmel: 'Zum erfolgreichen Plagiat in zehn einfachen Schritten - eine Anleitung Eine überaus satirisch-sarkastische Anleitung, wie man erfolgreich plagiiert, mit dem Plagiat nicht auffällt und letztlich höchste wissenschaftliche Weihen dadurch empfangen kann - mit der simplen Schlussfolgerung, dass wer das absolviert, eigentlich auch gleich seine Arbeit selbst schreiben kann. Als Auszug daraus (Seite 16): "Und dann gibt es als Feind noch die anonyme Schwarmintelligenz (Fn.62) – keine Ahnung, ob dagegen ein Kraut gewachsen ist. Better don´t mess with it." "Fn.62: Z.B. http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com; http://gut.greasingwheels.org/, http://de.plagipedi.wikia.com/wiki/Plagi-Pedi_Wiki."Lesenswert! *'GVK: 'Verfassung und Verfasssungsvertrag konstitutionelle Entwicklungsstufen in den USA und der EU / von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg *'scribd.com:' Manuskript für ein eBook - Karl-Theodor Guttenberg "Ein kollaboratives Projekt der MedienFabrik" - "Pathologie einer Hinrichtung im Social Web" Mittlerweile gibt es das'' eBook (Kindle Edition)'' dazu *'Deutsche Blogosphäre: ' #GuttenPlag - Pathologie des politischen Todes des Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg (Deutsche Blogosphäre - verschiedene Blogger) Ein e-Book über GuttenPlag und die Plagiatsaffäre im Web *'Technische Universität Chemnitz:' Einstudieren. Aufpolieren. Zelebrieren. 9. April 2011: Am Samstagabend findet ab 19 Uhr im Treff am Campus in der Mensa, Reichenhainer Straße 55, eine Podiumsdiskussion mit Vertretern aus der Medienbranche statt. Uta Georgi vom Mitteldeutschen Rundfunk, Fachjournalist Robin Cumpl, der ehemalige sächsische Landtagsabgeordnete Peter Porsch und Medienprofi Peter Stawowy diskutieren zum Thema „mediale Inszenierung von Politik“. „Es soll um die Rolle und Verantwortung der Medien bei der Konstruktion politischer Realität und die medialen Darstellungsformen von Politik gehen“, erklärt Medientage-Hauptorganisator Stefan Klix. Neben der Bedeutung politischer Talkshows im Fernsehen soll hier auch die aktuelle Guttenberg-Debatte thematisiert werden sowie die Macht der öffentlichen Meinung im Hinblick auf kollaborativ generierte und genutzte digitale Medien wie „GuttenPlag“. Als Moderator der Diskussionsrunde konnte erneut der Geschäftsführer des Sachsen Fernsehen René Falkner gewonnen werden. *'Grimme Online Award:' Eingegangene Vorschläge "de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/GuttenPlag_Wiki" *'Schulfuchs.de:' GuttenPlag - Mit Guttenberg lernen Wissen zu sammeln "''Die '''Wikia-Plattform' Weblink kann dabei jeder nutzen, um mit vielen Menschen zugleich an einem Projekt zu arbeiten. Somit eignet sich das System auch für Lehrer und Schulklassen. Zu beliebigen Themen kann schnell ein eigenes Wiki eingerichtet und gestaltet werden." *'NEUES LERNEN:' Guttenplag – Viele Augen sehen mehr Kategorie:pressespiegel